narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Izumo Kamizuki
is a chūnin from Konohagakure. Personality Izumo is never seen without his partner, and best friend Kotetsu Hagane. He is characterised as being the more responsible, mature and serious of the two. This is seen when he angrily burst into the Jōnin Standby Station's lounge to drag his partner back to work.Naruto: Shippūden episode 81 Similarly, in another omake, he admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply the Fifth Hokage's errand-boys, before adding sagely that guarding Konoha and the villagers was "the best mission you can get" as a shinobi. Izumo is also noted to be a germaphobe and as such, pays excessive attention to cleanliness. This, however, doesn't seem to affect his duties as a shinobi very much. Appearance Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the war, he bares a small change in appearance, with only changing to the new standard Konoha flak jacket with high top sandals, and an armband with an Uzumaki clan logo emblem on his left arm. Abilities Izumo is quick-witted and highly analytical. When not on missions or training, Izumo spends the majority of his time collecting, and sorting out information as he strongly believes that battles are not won with power but with intelligence. With this information, he is able to produce accurate data and make relevant decisions in any situation. Nature Transformation Izumo is capable of using Water Release nature transformation. Using this ability, he has formulated a two-fold attack with his partner Kotetsu. When Izumo uses Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field to blanket the ground in high-viscosity water that immobilises the opponent once they come in contact with it, Kotetsu would then attack the enemy using his Conch Shell Mace. Bukijutsu In combat, Izumo regularly wields large, bladed weapons alongside his partner Kotetsu, which they use with great proficiency; often attacking from either side of the opponent giving their target no chance to escape them. They can attach a chain to the hilt of these blades which they use to render their targets immobile before or after they attack them. He has also been seen to be able to wield a bō. Part I Chūnin Exams Izumo and Kotetsu first appeared disguised, trying to convince those planning to take part in the Chūnin Exams not to bother. Team 7 recognised that they had cast a genjutsu on the area, prompting them to give up in light of the group's skill. As they retreat and undo the transformation, he states that the candidates this year seemed very interesting. Later, Izumo and other chūnin arrive alongside Ibiki as invigilators of the first exam. They sat on the outside of the examiners watching them for obvious sign of cheating, telling anyone who was caught five times that they had failed the examination. He and Kotetsu were later seen together in the stands watching the preliminary matches. The two discussed Naruto's triumph over Neji and the talent that Shikamaru had shown in his battle, assuming he'd be an overall more suitable candidate than anyone else for promotion to the rank of chūnin. Search for Tsunade When Tsunade became Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu started doubling as her assistants and as guards to the front gates of the village. The anime indicates that they are easily ignored or duped by those using the Transformation Technique while on the job. Sasuke Recovery Mission He and Kotetsu Hagane became the assistants of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They were the ones that found Sakura in the morning after Sasuke left Konohagakure and later informed Tsunade about the incident. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission Izumo was seen heading out to watch Konoha's border in case of an attack. Original Anime Arcs Along with Kotetsu, he makes a few cameos in filler arcs. The first was the two of them carrying the chair Tsunade had kicked out of her office back to where it belongs. Izumo has a huge bleeding lump on his head as if he was the unfortunate recipient of the chair. The second is them guarding the entrance to Konohagakure, when the fake Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata enter the village. They were surprised that the ninken didn't detect them. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission In the anime, Izumo is seen with Kotetsu as Naruto and Jiraiya have returned after two and a half years of training. They are later seen at the village's gate as Team Guy and Team Kakashi are returning from saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Izumo is among the ninja defending Konoha from Furido and his team of ninja during the attempted siege on the village. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Izumo and Kotetsu were assigned to a Nijū Shōtai team with Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara, their mission being to find members of Akatsuki. They managed to do just that. The team tracked an Akatsuki duo to a bounty station, where Izumo and Kotetsu stabbed Hidan during a sneak attack. When Hidan survived, they pulled back and watched Asuma fall prey to Hidan's jutsu, unable to help him. They instead engaged Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, but were easily captured and had to be rescued by Raidō Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro. Upon returning to the village and debriefing, they and Shikamaru sadly inform Tsunade of Asuma's fate. He along with Kotetsu are later seen attending the funeral, mourning the loss of their captain. Pain's Assault In the anime he and Kotetsu were seen as members of the Konoha Barrier Team playing cards when they received information that the barrier had been breached.Naruto: Shippūden episode 157 Later, after Pain's invasion, he and Kotetsu were seen with Genma and Yamato helping to rebuild the village. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, Kotetsu captains for a mission with Naruto, Lee, and Shino to retrieve Condor from the Zeroth Training Ground. When it looks as though the mission is going to fail, Izumo enters the fray. He uses his Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field technique in conjunction with Kotetsu's conch shell mace to save the day. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation After the defeat of the Gold and Silver Brothers, Izumo and Kotetsu launch a surprise attack on Kakuzu slashing him with their blades and then immobilises him by wrapping the chain attached to the blades around him. Izumo then asks Kakuzu if it was true that hell also ran on money seeing that he was just there after Kakuzu says he normally forgets shinobi who are worth little or no money. They then ask Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru to help them seal him. Shikaku contacts the two and informs them, that he and Kotetsu, along with Darui would deal with Kakuzu, while Team Asuma would fight Asuma. Izumo protests, claiming that it would be too cruel to have them face their former teacher to which Shikaku comments that they would be the best for the job as Asuma was their former teacher, and so they would have better knowledge of how to fight him. They are then seen chasing Kakuzu across the battlefield. He and Kotetsu are later seen standing over a defeated Kakuzu who was being restrained under Chōji's colossal fist. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Later mobilising with the remaining members of his division and the Allied Shinobi Forces, Kotetsu and Izumo arrive at the battlefield along with their captain. With this, he and the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces stood to face their opposition. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years following the Fourth Shinobi World War, after meteors began frequently hitting the planet, a Kage Summit was convened. Izumo and Kotetsu accompanied Kakashi to it. He is later seen standing beside Kotetsu as they watch Kakashi deploying a rescue team to rescue Hanabi Hyūga from a mysterious individual. Later, he is seen amongst Kakashi's party after Sasuke Uchiha destroyed the meteorite heading towards the village. He and Kotetsu take Hiashi Hyūga, who was rescued by Sasuke, to the infirmary. Izumo witnesses the Moon cut into two by Toneri's attack. After Toneri's defeat, he is last seen listening to the worldwide announcement about the Moon crisis being averted along with many other villagers. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Izumo was seen with Kotetsu at the gates. They confronted Kakashi, who was under Hiruko's control. Izumo and Kotetsu were both subdued by Kakashi, unable to stop the latter from leaving Konoha. Video Games Izumo makes a cameo appearance in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 during Asuma Sarutobi, and Shikamaru Nara's Combination Ultimate Jutsu. Trivia * Izumo's surname means "god moon". * There is an animanga in which Kotetsu and Izumo, with the help of Team 10, attempt to recover some important documents that they mistakenly believe Naruto possesses. In it, Izumo uses a technique that resembles Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in an attempt to stop Naruto. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite foods are daikon salad and thick fried egg, while his least favourite is stir-fried liver and garlic chives. ** Izumo wishes to fight Kotetsu Hagane. * In the video games, Izumo's surname has been accidentally stated as "Kozuki". ** In Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire, his surname has been accidentally stated as "Shingetsu" in the English version. References de:Izumo Kamizuki